The Passage of Time
by jarec
Summary: Life, love, death and passion. Time gives and time takes away.


The Passage of Time

Once upon a time there was a small, pale girl who nobody really understood. Her mother was a busy artist who was fixated on making her daughter (who she did love) conform, while her father was a hypochondriac with no will of his own (although he too loved her). The little girl- whose name was Lydia- was very lonely, because children shun what they don't understand and none of the other children understood her dark nature at all. Then, one day she met a ghost haunting her house- she found him in the attic eating cockroaches. This ghost, whose name was Beetlejuice, quickly became her best friend. They had many adventures both in the sleepy town of Peaceful Pines and in Beetlejuice's home, the Neitherworld.

And time passed.

Lydia grew up, but she never outgrew her friend. No matter what went on in her life she always made time to have fun with her creepy companion. For his part, Beetlejuice watched as his best bud transformed into an awkward teenager. For a time, her limbs seemed too long for her skinny body, and her pale skin erupted like Mount Vesuvious. He'd had some fun teasing her then! But soon (although not soon enough for her!) that awkward stage passed, and little Lydia Deetz emerged as a hauntingly beautiful young woman.

And time passed.

Lydia entered college, and finally made some new friends. None came close to replacing Beetlejuice, though. In fact, during that time, she and her ghost became closer than ever, and discovered that they were more than friends- and probably had been for some time. But theirs was a tragic romance, for Beetlejuice was long dead. Nothing could ever come from a relationship between a dead man and a live girl- well, nothing either of them didn't find disgusting. There are some taboos that both worlds share, and Necrophilia/biophilia is high on the list. For a time, Lyida considered suicide, but Beeltejuice convinced her that life should be enjoyed while it lasts.They resigned themselves to a 'spiritual' love, and determined to be true to one another. Beetlejuice would stop looking at the girls of the Neitherworld, and Lyida- well, she didn't have much of a lovelife anyway.

And time passed.

Lydia became an artist, living her mothers dream. She never became truly famous or succesful, but she was recognized by those that mattered and was able to make a modest career out of her art. Her paintings often reflected her adventures in the Neitherworld, and she regularly made visits for inspiration. If anyone noticed the odd-looking ghost who was always somewhere to be found in her work, they never said anything. She bought a small house in northern Vermont, and Beetlejuice (after some finagling and bribery at the Bureau of Vital Affairs) began to officially haunt it. A more pleasant haunting there never was.

And time passed.

Lydia grew apart from her childhood friends-well, the living ones anyway. They all grew up to become ordinary people, with ordinary lives. They were happy, or so she'd heard- but she couldn't imagine living her life that way. Lydia's parents eventually passed on, dying in a gas leak in their old house. Lydia had reconciled with them over the years and she found herself greatly saddened by their passing. Although Charles and Delia hadn't been perfect parents, she had never felt unloved in their house. Unaccepted, yes, but never unloved. She had wept for days, until Beetlejuice sent word to her. He said that, while the Deetz' weren't in the Neitherworld, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. A local couple (the Maitlands) with ties to what the Neitherworlders called Upstairs said that the Deetz' had arrived there, and were quite happy- as one might expect. Lydia once again found herself cheered by her Gross Ghoulfriend.

Delia and Charles Deetz were buried on a small plot of land Lyida bought, just behind her home. She thinks they would like it, its very sunny.

And time passed.

Now Lydia is old, in her eighties. And now, let us join her.

- - - - 

Beep. Beep. Beep,

"Hey Babes, can ya turn that thing off? That noise is givin' me the creeps! An' not in the way I like, neither"

"Beej, that thing is what keeps me alive" Lydia replied, eying her home life-support system. "I know you don't think so, but to me that makes it very important". Beetlejuice can't help but wince a bit at her voice. Its so old and creaky, not the young and happy voice he remembers falling in love with. Still, he guesses he shouldn't be surprised; Ludia's gotten old- her body is frail and wrinkled, the hair he so admired is thin and white. Her body has finally begun to rebel, adn often her days are full of pain. But, to his eyes, she's still beautiful.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I ever tell ya babes that your still a hotty?"

She laughs. "And have I ever told you you're a terrible liar?" Lydia's nurse looks in and shakes his head. Ms. Deetz was an artist once, a great artist in the nurse's opinion, and its sad to see the old girl lying in bed, talking to no one. He supposes that a life alone will do that to a person, and Ms. Deetz has been alone for sixty years. He long ago decided not to bother her- if it made her happy to talk to people who weren't there, then he didn't see the harm. Funny, she doesn't seem sad like most spinsters do...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lydia sighs, and thinks back on her life. She sometimes tries to imagine what her life would have been like if she hadn't ventured into the attic on that day so very long ago. Would she have married? Have children? Or would she have committed suicide at age thirteen? Who knows, who knows... All she knows is she thanks God every day that she met the bizarre striped spectre that haunts her heart. She sighs, suddenly feeling very tired.

Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

The nurse walks in, and sees Lydia lying in bed smiling. He glances at the machine, and quietly turns it off then on again, resetting the system. Some might call this murder, but he's seen too many people forced to live in pain by those who love them most. Lydia Deetz ahs always been nice to him, and he wants to give her the peace she deserves. He is her judge now, and he is merciful. He leaves the room, and waits ten minutes before calling the paramedics. If anyone asks, the machine malfunctioned.

- - - - - 

Lydia finds herself floating in an endless void. SOmewhere, way off in the distance, she sees a bright light. As she moves towards it she's filled with love and happiness and warmth. From off to one side comes a gruff and oh-so familiar voice.

"G'wan Lyds, go Upstairs. They'll make sure ya get whatcha deserve"

Without a second thought she zooms off in the direction the voice came from until...

POOF!

With aburst of purple smoke, a flower and an ear she materializes in the Neitherworld. She glances down, and is unsurprised by what she sees. After all, is there any girl who has ever grown older than 22 in her mind? BEetlejuice stands beside her, his jaw on the floor. Literally. She picks it up and, giggling, reattaches it to his head. "Beetlejuice, no need to go all to pieces on me!"

"B-b-b-But Lyds! Ya- Ya gave up HEAVEN! An- and ya can never go back!"

"Beetlejuice, I've spent eighty years of my life with you, I grew up with you. Heck, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Did you really think I'd leave you behind NOW, when we can really be together? When I can be with the man I've waited my whole life for? Forget it! Besides, I'd get bored to death without you around."

"Geez Lyds, ya really know how to make a guy feel special. Lets mosey on home, huh?" He hugs her, and revels in the solid feeling of her dead flesh. He has a feeling he'll be experiencing it a lot more.

And time passes, but is no longer relevant. For they are now timeless.

END

A/N

Not my best stuff I know, but it just wouldn't leave me alone until I set it down on paper. The Joker's Wild will be updated tomorrow.


End file.
